Wulf's Bane
by 177624601
Summary: Sequel to Ghost of a Memory. Danny has been reincarcerated by Walker. Him and his cellmate, Wulf, escape when they find out that Wulf's violent brother Lupyne has returned from the fringe of the ghost zone. Please R and R.
1. Prologue

Reacting to the alarm, the prison guards ran to where the breakout seemed to have taken place.

"Names of the escapees?"

"Danniel James Fenton, Sr., AKA Danny Phantom, and Wulf."


	2. Chapter 1

"Please, mom, please?" Jess and I begged.

"Oh, alright."

"Yes!" We chorused. This could only mean one thing: we were going to host a Halloween costume party! Jess and I even had our costumes picked out. I was dressing as Zaphod Beeblebrox from "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy", and Jess was dressing up as Titania, the fairy queen from "A Midsummer Night's Dream" (her boyfriend, Jeremy, was coming as Bottom, the object of Titania's affection). We hopped in the car and drove off to buy some fabrics.

"Hey, mom, I'll meet you ladies back here later. I'm gonna hit the Salvation Army and Party City." I returned later with a bright purple Disco jacket, a loud red and yellow pin-striped leisure suit, one of those arms that you stick in a doorway, a Ronald Reagan latex mask, and a foam head to put it on. "I'm back, ladies."

"I'm sorry," Jess said, holding an armful of sparkling cloth. "I couldn't hear you, the outfit's too loud."

"Cute." I chuckled. "Actually, if you knew Zaphod, you'd know tacky is his style." I said as I found a length of purple that perfectly matched the jacket.

Later that week, and Jess and I were anxiously awaiting our guests, her wearing a sparkling toga with fairy wings, a fake olive wreath on her head, and glitter makeup, I with two heads and another right arm which, thanks to the use of string, moved when I moved my real right arm.

_Ding-dong_

I got the door, revealing Jeremy in a toga and plastic donkey mask. I nearly died repressing a joke such as "I hope I don't make an _ass_ of myself."

"Jess, it's Jeremy!"

"Hey, hon." She said as she entered the room.

"Hey. You look great." He told her.

Pretty soon, everyone we had invited was dancing the night away, and there were quite a few different costumes, including prisoners with "24601" printed across their chests, monkeys, a Dorothy Gale or two, etc. There was even a person dressed in blood red jacket and hat with a skull mask.(1) Even mom dressed up as Elphaba, better known as the Wicked Witch of the West.

"I think I drank too much punch. I'll be right back." Seeing as how the downstairs bathroom was occupied, I ran for the upstairs bathroom, and into a wall. A huge, hairy, _living_ wall.

I fell flat on my butt looking up at what looked like some kind of bear/wolf cross in a green hoodie. The beast opened it maw and let out a huge roar.

"AAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as the beast prepared to strike me with its machete-like claws.

"_Ne, ne, ne_!" Dad, or, rather, his ghost, said to the creature as he appeared. "Friend." The thing didn't seem to understand. "Er, _amiko._" (A/N: This is real Esperanto. If you wish for translation, go to http / esperanto – panorama . net / vortaro / eoen . htm (without the spaces))

"_Amiko?_" Said the creature in some weird language.

"_Jes, amiko. Jen mia filo,_ Danny, Jr." Dad replied as the beast sniffed me over before giving me a huge lick.

"Thanks, dad. I haven't seen you in a while, what happened?"

"I was arrested by a ghost warden named Walker for breaking out of jail when I was about your age. A few months ago, he caught up with me."

"Ah. So who's this big lug?"

"This is Wulf. Just so you know, he only speaks Esperanto. He was my cellmate."

"So, what brings you back to the real world?"

"Word is his violent brother, Lupyne, returned from the far reaches of the ghost zone, which is why he was a little skittish when you ran into him. I helped him escape, and now, according to traditions of his species, he owes me what they call a life debt"

"_He's_ skittish? I damn near wet myself. If he's afraid, I'd hate to see what his brother looks like."

"Danny? Are you ok? We heard you scream." Jess said as she ran upstairs, followed by mom.

"_Kiu vi virino_?"

"_Ili mia edzino_, Sam. _Vi memori sin, prava_?" Dad answered

"_Jes._"

"_Kaj si estas mia filino,_ Jessica."

"_Amiko?_"

"_Amiko._"

"_Bonan vesperon. Vin estas ambau trey bela_" Wulf said to them.

"He says 'Good evening.' and 'you're both very beautiful.'" Dad said, causing both of them to blush.

"Dan, when did you become fluent in Esperanto?" mom asked, calling dad by the name she always called him when him and I were both within earshot.

"When you spend a few months as his cellmate, you pick it up pretty quick."

"You were locked up?"

"Why?" Jess asked.

"Pumpkin, when I was your age, I was arrested in the ghost zone for breaking some rule. I lead a revolt and escaped. Ever since then, the warden's has been trying to recapture me." Dad replied. At that moment, mom, Jess, and I spun around as we heard a loud roar piercing through the screams. A look of panic crossed Wulf's face as a beast not unlike Wulf started bounding up the stairs towards us. Wulf ducked in front of us.

"_Mia frato, _Lupyne."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1. Cookie if you can accurately guess what musical/French novel this is a reference to (If you accurately guess what American short story _they_ were referencing, you get to choose your own type of cookie).


	3. Chapter 2

(A/N: **_Lupyne's dialogue will be presented like this for the rest of the story._**)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If Wulf was big, this guy was huge. Wulf was easily ¾ his size. And when it came to features, this guy made Wulf look as friendly as a newborn puppy. Lupyne was massive, no clothes, unlike Wulf; and covered head to toe in scars. He was so beat up, his left ear was totally gone, a hole where it should have been; and, while his right eye was like Wulf's, it had neither the warmth nor the compassion, and his left one was blood red, with a hug scar running across his forehead and down his cheek.

"_Havigi ekster, _Lupyne."

"What'd he say, dad?" I asked.

"He told him to get out."

"**_Ne sur via vivo. Nia patrino ciam ami vi plu._"**

"He said 'Not on your life. Our mother always loved you more.'"

"_Car mi havi sento de moraleco_."

"'Because I have a sense of morality.'" With Wulf's last comment, Lupyne let out some kind of strange howl that sounded almost like a laugh.

"**_Tio estas rica, pripensi vi jeti post bari._**"

"'That's rich, considering you were the one thrown behind bars."

"_CAR VI ENKADRIGI MI!_"

"Wulf was framed for something!" Dad yelled as Lupyne lunged at Wulf

"**_Fiki vi_**." Lupyne muttered. (A/N: Don't translate that one, kids.)

Wulf's face contorted in pain as he managed to say "Run.", a word everyone understood


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N: _**Lupyne's dialogue will be presented like this for the rest of the story.**_)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

If Wulf was big, this guy was huge. Wulf was easily ¾ his size. And when it came to features, this guy made Wulf look as friendly as a newborn puppy. Lupyne was massive, no clothes, unlike Wulf; and covered head to toe in scars. He was so beat up, his left ear was totally gone, a hole where it should have been; and, while his right eye was like Wulf's, it had neither the warmth nor the compassion, and his left one was blood red, with a hug scar running across his forehead and down his cheek.

"_Havigi ekster, _Lupyne."

"What'd he say, dad?" I asked.

"He told him to get out."

"_**Ne sur via vivo. Nia patrino ciam ami vi plu.**_**"**

"He said 'Not on your life. Our mother always loved you more.'"

"_Car mi havi sento de moraleco_."

"'Because I have a sense of morality.'" With Wulf's last comment, Lupyne let out some kind of strange howl that sounded almost like a laugh.

"_**Tio estas rica, pripensi vi jeti post bari.**_"

"'That's rich, considering you were the one thrown behind bars."

"_CAR VI ENKADRIGI MI!_"

"Wulf was framed for something!" Dad yelled as Lupyne lunged at Wulf. Wulf's face contorted in pain as he managed to say "Run.", a word everyone understood.


	5. Chapter 4

"What did he say?" Jess asked.

"Kids, go find your mother." Dad replied, a worried look on his face.

"But…"

"JUST GO!" Jess and I raced downstairs.

"Mom, did you find everyone?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. How's your father?"

"He's fine."

"Pack your clothes, we have to get out of here." Dad said as he and Wulf phased through the ceiling. "Lupyne left to heal, but he may come back any day."

"But you gave him an enormous scar across his back." I said.

"_Ne stofo. Ni Ursolupo _(1)_ kuraci du tempo kiel rapida kiel homa_."

"What did he say?"

"He said members of his race, the Ursolupo, heal twice as fast as humans." With that, mom, Jess, and I went about gathering our clothes. When we were finished packing, we agreed that it would be best if we stayed with nana and papa, dad's parents.

Meanwhile, Lupyne rawled on all fours on the forest floor with his nose to ground, trying to catch a whiff of the Fenton family and his brother, when he discovered a scent he knew all too well. "**Walker**."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

1. Ursolupo is not an Esperanto term. It's a combination of "Urso" and "Lupo", the Esperanto versions of "Bear" and "Wolf"


	6. Chapter 5

"There's no answer on the phone." Mom said, calling nana and papa on her cell as we flew through the air, dad holding onto mom by the hand.

"That's right, they're on vacation. Well, at least we won't have to explain Wulf to them. Or, well, _me_."

"What if the Ghost Shield's up?"

"Relax, they gave us a key."

Thank God he did, or we would have had to find another place to sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a couple figures watching us, but as I decided to investigate, I saw nothing there. _Odd._ I thought as I turned human and walked through the door and deactivated the ghost shield for certain members of our party.

"Actually, Danny, Wulf and I don't need sleep, so we'll keep watch outside, so you can put the ghost shield up. Just to be safe, though, I want you and Jess to take alternating four hour shifts guarding the place from the inside, and I want you to patrol every inch of the place. Should anything happen, I want you to use these." He said, handing us some weird type of headphones.

"Got it, daddy." Jess replied.

Danny, Sr's POV (the Esperanto in this scene will be presented in English enclosed in parentheses.)

I watched as my family walked through the door.

(So, how _did_ you get incarcerated?) I asked as we circled the area.

(Lupyne decided it would be fun to pick a fight with some Ursolupo of a warring tribe, I was only there to convince him not to go through with it. When the authorities came, Lupyne lied and told Walker I did it and, well, the rest is history. You know that scar over his eye?)

(Yes?)

(That was how he got it. He always was the immoral one. In our tribe, the immoral are considered insane and are subsequently rejected, the ultimate punishment, and many do go insane from rejection. Now, thanks to him, I've also been rejected.)

(So, if he knew where you were, why didn't he try to do this sooner?)

(Because he attacked a fellow Ursolupo, but he managed to evade capture in the fringes of the Ghost Zone, where the law often fears to tread. He was simply lying low until the heat was off.)

(You can't die, right?)

(Right.)

(So why are you so afraid of him?)

(Because he threatened to sell me to Skulker, and he has ways of controlling ghosts whose strength you can't even begin to imagine. However, if I bring him, the most wanted criminal in the Ghost Zone, before Walker, I may be able to use him as a bargaining chip to secure our parole.)

"Hold it right there!"

Danny, Jr.'s POV

My shift in guarding the house was nearly up, so I was just making a few last minute checks before I went to wake up Jess. As I was finishing up in the basement, I tripped over some loose wire. As I caught myself, my thumb hit a button, causing the Ghost Portal to spring open, Lupyne waiting on the other side. Before I could close it again, he walked into the room.

"Dad!" I shouted into the headphones. No answer. "DAD!" I repeated. Again, no response, so I changed the channel. "Jess!"

"What?" her voice replied, groggily.

"It's Lupyne! He's in the basement! Wake mom up and get out!" I yelled as I grabbed a Fenton Thermos, turned ghost and phased through the ceiling.

"How'd he get in?" Mom asked as we bolted through the front door.

I explained the whole scenario. As I was finishing up, a flash of light appeared before us as twin sets of claws slashed through the air like it was a sheet, Lupyne stepping out from the rapidly closing hole.

"Danny, _vi batali ilin, vi mosto zorgi pri_ Lupyne." Wulf said as he came to help us as he left dad to deal with Walker and Bullet.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey, it's me. Sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't think of where to take this chapter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The fight didn't last long. Dad sucked Walker and Bullet into the thermos as Wulf slashed Lupyne across the chest. Dad joined us as Lupyne gave Wulf a powerful kick right below the chest. Gathering up all the strength he could, Wulf leapt through the air, leaving Lupyne totally blind as Wulf pierced his right eye. Dad flew inside as Lupyne let out a deafening howl.

"Go to Amity Park park and stay there, I'll be right with you." He whispered and held up the Thermos. Jess grabbed mom, I grabbed Wulf, all four of us went intangible, and we flew off in the direction of Amity Park park.

"Recognize this gazebo, kids?" Mom asked as we landed.

"Vaguely." I replied.

"This is the same gazebo where your father and I got married."

"Hey, yeah." I recognized it from a picture nana had taken of Mom and Dad sharing their first kiss as husband and wife.

"As a matter of fact, that bench over there is where your father proposed to me." (A/N: If you want to read more about the night they got engaged, as well as their wedding day, read "A Night in Amity Park Park.")

"Nice hideout." Dad said as he appeared over us. "Sorry I didn't come with; I had to send Walker back to the Ghost Zone."

"Danny, thank God you're ok. There's something wet on your back." Dad winced as mom pulled him into bear hug. She pulled away, revealing his blood on her hands. I went back to the now deserted FentonWorks, grabbed the first aid kit, and promptly returned to the gazebo, where we agreed that we'd remain hidden during the day, only moving at night.

Little did we know that at that moment there was a solitary beast sniffing us out, bleeding from one eye, listening, trying to separate our noise from the sounds of the night, with only his nose and ear to guide him.


	8. Chapter 7

Danny, Sr's POV

Wulf and I had stayed up the whole night, keeping watch as the rest of my family slept. Sam's head stirred in my lap as I stroked her hair. She stirred. Her violet eyes made contact with my jade ones.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." I replied as she tickled the back of my earlobe, my sweet spot. I took her hand and ran my index finger over the lower half of her palm, which happened to her _her_ sweet spot, stopping to wrap my arm around her waist. I drew her up to my chest as she wrapped her arms behind my neck, closing the gap between us. Suddenly we heard a loud "ahem" behind us.

Danny, Jr.'s POV

Trying to rid my head of the image of my mom and dad making out, I went for a midmorning flight, invisible as the drafts of air that I floated on. It wasn't long before my eyes fell on an unwelcome sight: Lupyne sniffing us out. He must have heard me flying overhead, since he followed me to where we had set up camp.

"MOM! DAD! WULF! Lupyne's found us!" I beat a hasty retreat, the Ursolupo snapping at my tail. With his sight gone, he must have smelled me.

"Whu's goin' on?" Jess asked blearily, having spent the night enveloped in Wulf's fur. Looking up at Lupyne, she let out a scream so lud, Lupyne had to cover his ears in pain.

"Good,Jess. EVERYBODY SCREAM!" At his command, everyone shouted as loud as they could as dad opened the cap to the Fenton Thermos, sucking Lupyne in.

"Good luck, Dad." I said outside the waiting ghost portal in nana and papa's basement.

"I hope you get aprole, daddy."

"I love you, Dan."

"Thanks, guys. Let's go, Wulf." Dad said, turning to face the Ghost Zone.


	9. Epilogue

General POV

"Sam, come on, Danny's been dead for over a year. It's time you moved on, strated dating again."

"I'm sorry, Alexa, I can't." Sam said, pulling her parka closer as the temperature dropped about 10 degrees.

"Why not?" Alexa asked as she crossed the street with to get a bite to eat at Panera's that day for lunch.

"Because Danny and I never discussed it, and I feel like I'd be betraying his trust."

A cup of hot cocoa in her hands and a blanket wrapped around her, Sam curled up in a ball that night as she watched a video that had been made of her Danny's wedding day.

"Got parole, did you?" Sam asked, Danny's presence announced by the room's temperature dropping about 10 degrees.

"Yes, I did. You know, Sam, if you want to marry someone, you have my permission."

"You heard that discussion?" Sam asked as she stood and faced the ghost of her husband. No, just _her husband_.

"Again, guilty as charged."

"Danny," she said, grabbing his hand and putting it on her chest, "you feel that? That's my heart beating for you."

"And the heart that used to be here used to beat for you." Danny said as he put her hand on his chest. "I'll be waiting for you, Sam."

(A/N: The sequel, "Long Live the King" is now up.)


End file.
